Más que casas y apellidos
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Porque las personas sin importar quien sea ni de donde venga siempre somos más que Casas y apellidos.


**MÁS QUE CASAS Y APELLIDOS**

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que disfruten este fic. Es la primera vez que escribo para un reto, así que no sé si esté bien.

El personaje que debía usar era Draco Malfoy, me pareció muy interesante por eso lo elegí...

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Segunda Generación" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._**

* * *

Personaje: Draco Malfoy

 _Ah, han pasado muchos años desde lo que recuerdo. Ahora mismo mis nietos han venido a verme y mi amado hijo está con ellos esperando en la sala de la mansión. Sí, Malfoy Manor._

 _Es un poco raro esto de escribir pero creo que no hay mejor momento que el presente para expresarse y sacar lo que uno lleva dentro. Bueno, quizá lo haga cuando ya mis invitados se hayan ido, la pequeña Narcisa quiere que juegue con ella._

 _He regresado. Rayos, siento que me estoy volviendo loco, ahora le hablo al papel. Astoria, si estás viendo esto no te rías. En serio._

 _Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, apellido de soltera. Soy hijo único._

 _Francamente, ahora que ya han pasado muchos años he tenido tiempo para pensar en mi pasado. Una vez leí una frase: "vive de tal forma que cuando debas mirar atrás no te avergüences de tu pasado"; o algo así. De todas formas creo que decir todo ahora es lo importante._

 _Crecí con los principios que mis padres me dieron. Con prejuicios sangre-pura sobre la sangre y las personas pobres, sobre las familias que son mejores que otras. Que equivocados suelen estar los padres a veces, más bien, solemos._

 _En mi infancia tenía pocos amigos, hijos de amigos de mis padres. Ahora creo que solo fueron imposiciones a ellos o algo parecido._ _Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe._ _Ellos fueron las personas que más se podría decir "cercanas" a lo largo de mi vida en el colegio. Lo sé, no era muy sociable. Nunca lo fui. A veces los prejuicios no sirven para salvarte sino para hundirte y aislarte, eso fue lo que me pasó. "Sangre-sucia", "pobre", "mejores familias", eran expresiones que estaban constantemente en mi vocabulario. Es así como fui criado, es eso lo que aprendí. Casi siempre obtenía lo que quería y las pocas veces que se me negaba algo era porque lo hacían como una especie de castigo. Sin embargo, mi padre y mi madre eran personas muy cálidas en la privacidad de muestro hogar. Padre me enseñó a montar en escoba antes de que tuviera edad para ir a Hogwarts. Mi madre me leía cuentos antes de dormir, acariciaba mis cabellos y cantaba suavemente para mí. No siempre el exterior es toda la verdad._

 _Éramos una familia de prestigio y nuestro apellido era sinónimo de poder y elegancia, debíamos comportarnos a la altura de la sociedad, serios, refinados, todo absoluta perfección. No que se nos hiciera tan difícil tampoco._

 _Pero debía llegar él._

 _Potter, jodido Potter, el niño-que-vivió._

 _Había escuchado mucho de él desde que puedo recordar: él, siendo un bebé había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, protegido por el amor que su madre le profesaba. Sentirse amado de esa manera debe ser hermoso, lo sé porque mi madre también me amaba mucho. Las cosas que escuchaba de Potter no siempre eran buenas, después de todo, mis padres estaban en el bando de Voldemort. "Podría darte poder", "júntate con quien muestre mayor liderazgo, debes sacar provecho siempre", eso era lo que usualmente padre me decía. Y lo intenté, de veras que sí. No solo por mi padre sino porque de verdad me daba curiosidad ese niño, ¿en verdad era tan poderoso desde tan pequeño? ¿Qué sabría de magia antes de entrar a la escuela? ¿Habría volado en escoba? Muchas preguntas más se iban formulando en mi mente. A veces, escuchaba en secreto las conversaciones de mi padre con sus amigos, entonces escuchaba que mencionaban a Potter y el Señor Oscuro, en aquel entonces no sabía muy bien de que se trataba pero es seguro que Potter, en ese entonces Harry para mí, era un niño del que me gustaría ser amigo._

 _Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las espera._

 _Me había rechazado._

 _Yo solo intentaba que no se confundiera con personas malas y de baja categoría, no quería que le hicieran algo por ser quien era. Quería su amistad para mí, aunque sea para presumir. Pero no funcionó. Nunca había sido rechazado de esa manera; la primera vez que quería ser amable con alguien solo por mí mismo y no por lo que me pidieran mis padres y esa persona me rechaza de una manera bastante cruel para un niño. Nunca más volvería a ofrecer mi amistad de esa manera, las buenas personas que son buenas porque sí no llegan lejos y salían heridas. Se acabó, esa fue la última vez._

 _Después de eso me dedique a molestarlo a él y a sus amigos. Hechizos, peleas, palabras, no golpes porque no es propio de un Malfoy andar enfrentándose a lo muggle. Solo quería vengarme de él y demostrarle lo equivocado que estuvo al rechazarme. Con el paso de los años solo orbitábamos uno al rededor del otro. Potter y Malfoy esto, Potter y Malfoy aquello, éramos los líderes de nuestras Casas, éramos los rivales por naturaleza y siempre comentaban sobre nuestros enfrentamientos._

 _Cuando el Señor Oscuro volvió, mis padres cambiaron._

 _Padre se volvió frío con nosotros, ya no era cálido como cuando me enseñaba a volar en escoba o sobre la manera de comportarse de un Malfoy ni como cuando me hablaba de nuestros antepasados. Era como si la oscuridad se lo estuviera llevando, dejándome sin el amor de mi padre, solo había orgullo y yo debía hacer todo para que esa mirada fuera para mí; si bien ya no había el cariño de antes por lo menos ahora había un sentimiento que yo debía seguir manteniendo o entonces no podría reconocer en Lucius Malfoy a mi padre._

 _Mi madre se volvió más seria, siempre estaba hablando con padre en voz baja, cuando llegaba yo callaban. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días las conversaciones se volvieron en llanto y gritos, cuando hablaban ya no era en voz baja y cuando yo llegaba seguían hablando normalmente. Y entonces sucedió._

 _Mi padre me anunció que el Señor Oscuro quería volverme un mortífago._

 _No supe que pensar._

 _En un inicio, en la escuela, en nuestra Casa había muchos rumores sobre Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, sobre el honor que era ser uno de ellos. Pero yo me fui dando cuenta, ya no era un niño al que debían darle pensando o que solo dejaba que metan información en su cerebro, yo quería, necesitaba saber que era todo ese asunto. El orgullo de poder decirse mortífago era palpable en muchas charlas en la sala común, padres, hermanos y abuelos de los chicos de mi Casa habían estado bajo el mando de Voldemort o en espera de su regreso. El limpiaría al mundo de los sangre-sucia, los traidores a la sangre y los mestizos, sería un mundo perfecto._

 _Lo irónico es que el pertenecía el último grupo._

 _Los meses pasaban y eso de ser mortífago ya no me convencía como al inicio._

 _Pero sucedió, quedé marcado, mitad voluntad, mitad imposición pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No sabría el gran error que había cometido sino hasta un tiempo después, cuando me fue encomendada mi primera misión._

 _Matar a Albus Dumbledore y dejar el paso a los mortífagos al colegio._

 _No pude. Simplemente no pude._

 _Cuando estuve apuntándole con mi varita me di cuenta de que no era un asesino, creía en la pureza de la sangre pero era un ser humano y no quería ser el responsable de quitarle la vida a alguien que no me había hecho nada. Tenía sentimientos: miedo, ansiedad, dolor, arrepentimiento. Había visto los castigos de Voldemort cuando sus súbditos fallaban, estaba bajo amenaza de muerte, la vida de mis padres y la mía corría peligro. Y aun así no pude hacerlo. Fui un cobarde._

 _Entonces Snape, mi padrino, hizo lo que yo no pude._

 _Yo lo sabía, sabía que el director y mi padrino eran bastante unidos, no pude reaccionar al ver lo que pasó: Albus Dumbledore había sido asesinado por Severus Snape._

 _Entonces la guerra se desató._

 _Lágrimas, gritos, dolor, fuego, culpa, remordimiento, vergüenza, miedo._

 _Muchas emociones surgieron allí, la sed de venganza era palpable._

 _Pero Potter ganó. Él siempre gana. El bien siempre gana._

 _Los daños colaterales fueron grandes pérdidas de vidas humanas, estudiantes, amigos, familia._

 _A nadie le importaron las bajas del otro bando. A nadie le importa el arrepentimiento cuando le han roto el alma y el corazón._

 _Los juicios fueron severos y muchos terminaron en Azkaban. Yo casi fui uno de esos._

 _Y de nuevo Potter me salvó, como lo hizo en la sala de los menesteres la noche de la batalla. Su declaración nos libró a mi madre y a mí de la cárcel y nos dio opción a seguir con nuestra vida, pero ahora nuestra vida ya no sería nuestra. Vivíamos en alerta constante, muchos del bando de la luz intentaron vengarse de los mortífagos y sus familiares que habían quedado libres. Lo he dicho, el exterior no siempre es la verdad. No los culpo, les fueron arrebatados seres queridos y la muerte es el único mal para el que no hay solución._

 _Aprendimos a sobrellevar la carga de nuestros pecados. Aprendimos a vivir con el remordimiento._

 _Por eso, cuando Astoria aceptó estar conmigo fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. No vio solo mis errores, vio la persona que siempre quise ser, la persona en mi interior que maduró de forma rápida y que valora el dolor de los demás y su lucha por seguir adelante. Vio virtudes que yo creía extintas y me mostró mis errores no recriminándome sino como una forma de aprender de ellos y ver lo que he madurado con los años. Por eso la amo, siempre lo haré._

 _Fuimos muy felices por años, el recuerdo de las cosas que pasaron en mi juventud se mantenía pero ella me tomaba de la mano y sabía que viviríamos en paz con nosotros y la nueva vida que formábamos._

 _Scorpius y Casandra fueron mi orgullo. Mis hijos, mis niños._

 _Hay errores que cometen los padres que está en los hijos corregir._

 _Los criamos con amor y con la verdad, sabían lo que habíamos vivido, supieron lo que pasó pero no nos condenaron ni reprocharon nada. Nos dieron el valor de seguir a pesar de todo._

 _Lejos de lo que esperaba lo que sucedió cuando Scorpius llegó a Hogwarts me dejó más que impactado._

 _Su amigo, su mejor amigo, era Albus. Albus Severus Potter. Segundo hijo de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, apellido de soltera. Hijo del héroe del mundo mágico. Slytherin._

 _Lo juro, creo que casi muero de la impresión, Astoria dijo que era un exagerado pero es que era tan irónico: el hijo del salvador terminó sorteado en la Casa que, supuestamente, siempre ha sido devota de Voldemort y que de allí siempre salen magos oscuros. Hubiera dado lo que sea para ver la cara de Potter cuando se enteró._

 _Con el paso del tiempo la gente dejó de murmurar y volvieron a sus asuntos._

 _Y yo me puse a reflexionar._

 _Que somos más que Casa y apellidos, que lo que cuenta es lo que somos en el interior, las enseñanzas se llevan en la mente y en el corazón pero cuando maduras te das cuenta de cuáles son las cosas que están verdaderamente bien y las que están mal._

 _Una Casa no dice quién eres, puedes ser una persona calculadora pero ser cálido y amable con los que más te importan, así, sin necesitar una segunda intención para serlo._

 _Un apellido no muestra tu valor como persona, puedes venir de la familia más humilde y ser un mejor ser humano que alguien que vive rodeado de lujos y no sabe valorar lo que tiene. Tristemente lo aprendí después de bastante tiempo._

 _Supongo que eso es todo. Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir y sino pues luego lo leeré de nuevo y mientras recuerdo cosas del pasado disfruto mi presente viviendo con convicción sobre lo que hago._

 _Astoria, mi amor, te extraño, has sido cinco difíciles años sin ti pero quiero que sepas y siempre te lo diré, fuiste lo mejor de mi vida, te amo, ahora y siempre, yo Draco Malfoy… No, solo Draco, porque tú fuiste la que me dijo primero que las personas sin importar quien sea ni de donde venga siempre somos más que Casas y apellidos._


End file.
